


ETERNALLY | the first dream was the last warning

by 3L10T



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Gore, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Demonic Possession, Depressed Kang Taehyun, Drugs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, Loss of Trust, M/M, Ouija, Scary, Self-Harm, Suicide, choi beomgyu is horrible, nothing is romanticized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3L10T/pseuds/3L10T
Summary: " what a shame "
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 19





	ETERNALLY | the first dream was the last warning

**YEONJUN PECKED** his boyfriend on the lips. their bare bodies pressed against each other in bed. both boys' chests coming up and down as they caught their breath.

silence filled up the room. it was comfortable though. partners can't seem to find time to show their love for one another these days. so the two took the only opportunity to be alone. although school had already started they still took the chance.

yeonjun bit down on his bottom lip trying not to giggle. but he couldn't help but feel joy from this. he laughed to himself giving in. "i love you so much," the older beamed in happiness. the other dipped his head down a bit for another kiss. they collided and moved their lips in harmony. a low hum came from soobin signaling that he was going to pull away.

the "pinkette" wrapped his arms and legs around his lover, trapping him. although his lower body hurt, he still held on with all his might. jun deepened the kiss by opening his mouth as a way to invite soobin in. but, they broke apart not even having a string of saliva connecting the two. "if i told you something weird would you laugh?" the younger suddenly questioned.

it took the other a while to realize it was a serious question. he shook his head and waited for his boyfriend to proceed. "i had a **dream**..where we were happy together. but there was another person in it. i've never seen him before in my life i think. his name was choi beomgyu-"

"if you've never seen him before how do you know him?" yeonjun cut off. his boyfriend closed his eyes a took a deep breath out of annoyance.

"let me finish babe. he kept saying his name. he also said that he knew you and i quote "will get to you one way or another". do you know anyone of that name?" he asked. the other shook his head innocently and sat up revealing his bare torso. oh how soobin loved that body so much and wouldn't let anyone get its glory whether its beomgyu or his best friend.

the older got out of bed and threw on some boxers and one of his lovers hoodies. honestly the top wasn't that big on him but considering the fact that yeonjun looks tiny in most things, it still was cute. the younger stared with a wide grin. "i'm sexy right?," yeonjun slurred seductively while posing.

soobin got out bed forgetting about his dream and took out his phone. he scrolled through his playlist and found the song he was looking for. roxanne by the police, his favorite. the boy pressed played and turned the volume all the way up.

yeonjun rolled his eyes trying not to look at his boyfriend's naked body too much. hearing the electric guitar at the beginning of the song was all too familiar. "are you going to play this until you die?" he groaned, this being the 600th time soobin has played the song.

the younger just acted like he heard nothing and searched through his drawers for clothes. he pulled out boxers, gray sweatpants and a black tee. everything looked hot on soobin to the other. not once has he never been serving looks. even in just his underwear he looks like a model. yeonjun loved him so much and god forbid anything to happen to him, that boy would go nuts.

he danced getting into his clothes which was so cute. "come on my love lets dance!!" he yelled after finishing putting the attire on. yeonjun was forced to move as his hands were being held and twisted to the flow of the song.

giving up jun just danced himself not wanting to do that ugly ass move one more time. "i knew you'd dance with me," soobin grinned spinning the boy around. they wish life could be like this all the time.

soobin's parents were full for his relationship but, the older's parents were not liking it at all. it wasn't a homophobic problem since jun had already came out to them a while ago. they felt like their son should be focusing on his studies and not skipping school just to have sex with his boyfriend.

but you can't stop loving someone immediately when you're in too deep.

finally the song ended leaving the two boys to catch their breaths once again. they managed to make it into a competition by the end. "my moves were way better," yeonjun breathed out with his eyebrows furrowed. the other agreed with a smile and went in for a quick peck on the cheek.

"you did more than me so you win, good job!" soobin congratulated. no way would he argue with that boy. he was too fierce so it was scary. the pink haired boy walked past his boyfriend and out the door leading to the upstairs hallway. he bounced with every step looking at the cracks in the wood floor.

the blue haired boy followed him admiring his cuteness from behind. as they reached downstairs they realized no one was home so they could do whatever they please. like it was his own house, yeonjun opened the fridge looking for something they both could eat. he normally cooked when there was no adult to make food. so he was a bit experienced you could say.

"i can make pancakes!" he suggested.

"okay i'll be on the couch!" soobin said back in the same tone sarcastically. he heard a "tch" from the kitchen and chuckled under his breath. everything was so peaceful at the moment. its like it was too good to be true. but to soobin this felt like the eye of a hurricane.

everything was quiet. but it was a menacing quiet. like something bad was going to happen. especially after his dream giving a clear warning. he wanted to call it off as a stupid thought but, something was bothering him. he just knew something was coming and it was going to hurt him or yeonjun. the feeling in his gut made him sick, he couldn't stand it. it was as if he was on the top of a roller coaster looking down until the drop came. not ever knowing if that was going to be his last breath.

"babe you look constipated what's wrong?" yeonjun laughed while flipping the pancake on the pan. but that didn't stop the thoughts flowing through soobin's head. the feeling started to get worse. he noticed that he was starting to sweat a bit. _was that from when i danced?_ he thought scaring himself.

that's when he started to breathe loudly, it caught his boyfriend's attention now. "yah choi soobin, what's wrong with you?" yeonjun asked worried. he turned off the stove and walked to the couch. the boy knelt down and held soobin's hand.

soobin felt as if he couldn't breathe. maybe he was just thinking too hard about it. or maybe something was happening to him. he put a hand on his throat try to look for the air he was longing for. strained gasps came from his mouth and with every try he became less and less conscious. yeonjun was frozen. he always froze when he was scared. it was a bad habit but he couldn't help it.

was his boyfriend dying? is he choking on mid air? the older boy didn't know. he started to move his free hand up towards his lover but it was very slow. jun began to panic, tears welling up in his eyes as he watched the person he loved most running out of life. without even blinking, streams of water fell down his cheeks, some getting on soobin's sweatpants.

just as he was about to black out, he gained back control. with a huge inhale, the boys eyes came back to its lively color. he coughed a few times confused as to what just happened to him. that's when yeonjun's senses came back. he climbed onto his boyfriends lap, engulfing him in a big yet soft hug.

"what the fuck was that you dickhead?! i thought you were dying," he yelled into soobin's shoulder. with a dazed look the blue haired boy just hugged back. he felt so violated. like someone just tried to get into his body with all their might. 

soobin kissed yeonjun on the neck lightly. the older pulled away looking at him. "are you okay?" he asked, his voice breaking.

soobin nodded to verify that he was fine. so for the rest of the morning yeonjun stuck closely by soobin and never left. he was glad that it didn't go as far as it could've gone. but, that wasn't the end.

**Author's Note:**

> EL SPEAKS!  
> i'm sure you guys think this is very weird but trust me, shit will get explained later on. i hope you liked it, feel free to criticize if you want..i can take anything! also in general if you want me to write a book about something or a one-shot, request!


End file.
